Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a central area and an outer peripheral area surrounding the central area.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349 describes a multichip module substrate. According Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 6-53349, two LSIs are mounted on one substrate. The two LSIs are connected to each other by multiple wiring layers. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.